leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
Drug References in Science Fiction
Drugs were important references in the New Wave science fiction of the 1960s. Writers like Norman Spinrad and Philip K. Dick who were interested in opening the doors to perception in the 1950s and 1960s, at least in their novels, described the use of both existing drugs and invented many fictional drugs. However invented drugs have been a part of science fiction from the beginning. In H.G. Wells's story, "The New Accelerator," the narrator's neighbor, Professor Gibberne, invents a new drug to accelerate human activity. The narrator and the inventor then have predictable adventures and the Professor decides to market his potion. Science fiction authors also described novel devices for drug delivery. In his 1970 novel Barefoot in the Head: A European Fantasia, Brian W. Aldiss portrayed the aftermath of a war in which the primary weapon was the disorienting Psycho-Chemical Aerosols or PCA bombs. Drug References Cannabis References * "The Moonrakers," a short story in Poul Anderson's collection Beyond the Beyond * Ben Bova's novel Mars Life, p. 182 * John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar, p. 108 * G.K. Chesterton's novel The Flying Inn, p. 206 (bhang and hempen drink) * David Gerrold's novel When Harlie Was One * Harry Harrison's novel Make Room! Make Room! * Robert A. Heinlein & Spider Robinson's Variable Star, p. 96 * Jay Lake's "In the Forests of the Night," in John Scalzi's short story collection Metatropolis * Fritz Leiber's novel A Specter is Haunting Texas, p. 12 * Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. (hashish) * Spider Robinson's novel Callahan's Key, p. 52 * Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, pp. 44, 122 * Kristine Kathryn Rusch's novelBuried Deep, Pp. 129-130 * Lucius Shepard's "Salvador," short story in The Magazien of Science Fiction and Fantasy, 1984 * Robert Silverberg's "When We Went to See the End of the World," short story in Robert Silverberg's collection Earth is the Strangest Planet * Norman Spinrad's "No Direction Home," a short story in the collection No Direction Home * Norman Spinrad's novel Bug Jack Barron * Norman Spinrad's novel The Stone That Never Came Down * Allen Steele's novel Spindrift, p. 261, Coyote universe * David Foster Wallace's novel Infinite Jest LSD references * Brian W. Aldiss's novel Barefoot in the Head, pp. 99, 249 * Poul Anderson's "A Man to My Wounding," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time * Stephen L. Antczak's novel The God Drug * Harry Harrison's novel Make Room! Make Room! * "The Soft Weapon," a short story in Larry Niven's Neutron Star * Michael Moorcock's novel The Final Programme (LSD gas) * Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, pp. 44, 122 * Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. * Rudy Rucker's novel Hylozoic, p. 191 * Jake Saunders & Howard Waldrop's novel The Texas-Israeli War: 1999 * Norman Spinrad's novel Bug Jack Barron * Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle * Norman Spinrad's novel The Stone That Never Came Down * Colin Wilson's novel The Mind Parasites * "There is More Than One of Everything" episode of Fringe Mescaline and Peyote references * Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, p. 172 * Allen Steele's novel Clarke County, Space p. 20 * Robert Sheckley's novella Journey Beyond Tomorrow in Dimensions of Sheckley, p. 255 * Colin Wilson's novel The Mind Parasites Psilocybe references * Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, p. 134 * Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. (sacred mushrooms) p. 76 Opiate references * Fallout 3 (morphine) * Liquid Sky (heroin) 1982 film * Brian Aldiss' novel Super-State, p. 119 (morphine deriviative) * Elizabeth Bear’s novel Undertow, p. 32 (generic opiates) * Ray Bradbury's novel Fahrenheir 451 (one reference to heroin) * Ignacio de Loyola Brandao's novel And Still the Earth (morphine), p. 233 * Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep (heroin), p. 85 * Warren Hammond's novel KOP, Pp. 86, 260-261 (opium) * Robert A. Heinlein & Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star, p. 146 * Brian Herbert’s novel The Race for God, p. 49 (opium) * Paul Mcauley's "The City of the Dead," a short story in Postscripts 15 (morphine) * Thomas Nevins's novel The Age of the Congolmerates, p. 257 (morphine and Demerol) * Ekaterina Sedia's novel The Alchemy of Stone (opium) * Norman Spinrad's novel Bug Jack Barron (probable reference to heroin as "smeck") Dilaudin References * Thomas M. Disch's 334 Cocaine References * Jack Anderson's novel Millennium * Robert Sheckley's novella Journey Beyond Tomorrow in Dimensions of Sheckley, Pp. 255, 257 * "Damaged Goods" episode of Doctor Who * Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang, episode of Torchwood, January 16, 2008 * Thomas Nevins's novel The Age of the Congolmerates, p. 264 (novocain) * See also the cocaine analogue Moke-Koke in Frederick Pohl's sequel novel The Merchant's War, p. 68 * Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. (coca) * Robert J. Sawyer's novel Rollback, p. 34 Amphetamine and Methamphetamine References * Outland 1981 * The Invasion 2007 film remake of 1956 film The Body Snatchers * Adam-Troy Castro's novel Emissaries From The Dead, p. 27 * T.J. Bass's novel Half Past Human, referred to as speed * Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D.'', referred to as '''speed * Scott Westerfeld's short story, "That Which Does Not Kill Us," in the collection Sex in the System, Cecilia Tan, ed., p. 160 Barbiturate References * Thomas Nevins's The Age of the Congolmerates, p. 257 Valium References * Ninni Holmqvist's The Unit, p. 249 Dramamine References * Thomas Nevins's The Age of the Congolmerates, p. 264 Fictional Drug References Numbered * 5-SB - William Gibson's All Tommorrow's Parties A * Addictol - Jonathan Lethem's Gun, with Occassional Music * Acceptol Jonathan Lethem's Gun, with Occassional Music * Alcodote-vitamin - H. Beam Piper's Space Viking * Altered Spaceoline - "I'm in Marsport Without Hilda," a short story in Isaac Asimov's 1967 collection Nine Tomorrows * Altruizine - "Altruizine," a short story in Stanisllaw Lem's collection Cyberiad * Aneurine (analgesic) - Poul Anderson's Virgin Planet * Anodyne in Mack Reynolds's Mission to Horatius, a Star Trek: The Original Series)novel * Anti-Gerasone - Kurt Vonnegut's Welcome to the Monkey House * Altruizine - "Altruizine," a short story in Stanisllaw Lem's collection Cyberiad * Anian Sparkle - Brian Herbert's The Race to God * Anti-Gerasone (anti-aging medicine) - Kurt Vonnegut's Welcome to the Monkey House * Arenine - G.K. Chesterton's novel The Flying Inn, p. 206 * Ascomycin - James Blish's Cities in Flight series * Atomin (palliative) - Fritz Leiber's A Specter is Haunting Texas, p. 151 * Axion - Lee Konstantinou's Pop Apocalypse, p. 30 B * Bane (secret ingredient in "Bubble Shock") - "Invasion of the Bane," - The Sarah Jane Adventures, 1-1-2007, Dr. Who universe * Believol Jonathan Lethem's Gun, with Occassional Music * Belthe - Kathryn Kristine Rusch's Retrieval Artist series novel Paloma, Pp. 149-150 (plant growth drug, alien spice and human poison). * Betaphenethylamine - William Gibson's 1984 cyberpunk novel Neuromancer * Betathanatine - Richard K. Morgan's Altered Carbon, Pp. 146-147 * Blanketrol Jonathan Lethem's Gun, with Occassional Music * Bliss - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * Bliss - Samuel R. Delaney's novel Nova * Bliss - Red Dwarf television series * Bliss - "Gridlock," episode of Doctor Who * Bloodhype - Alan Dean Foster's Bloodhype * Blue (tetrachlorlocyathine) - Steven Harper's LCSI: Dead Man on the Moon * Boosterspice - Larry Niven's Known Space universe * Borgia Root (poison) - "Man Trap" episode in the first season of Star Trek: The Original Series * Bubbleshake - The Highest Science, Dr. Who novel C * Calm - Iain M. Banks's Excesssion * Camorifib - Nancy Kress's Probability Moon, p. 30 * Can-D - Philip K. Dick's The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch * Canabolic acid - Norman Spinrad's "No Direction Home," a short story in the collection No Direction Home * Charo - Eric Brown's Bengal Station * Cheery-Gum - Frederick Pohl's "What to Do Until the Analyst Comes," a short story in his collection In the Problem Pit * Chew-Z - Philip K. Dick's The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch * Cifetressi weed - Iain M. Banks' Consider Phlebas, p. 67 * Cocoffee - Beast with a Billion Backs 2008 Futurama * Coffiest - Frederick Pohl's The Merchant's War * Condamine - Cordwainer Smith's short stories * Cordrazine - "The City on the Edge of Forever," Star Trek: The Original Series Episode 28, Season 1, 4-6-1967 (written by Harlan Ellison) * Cortexiphan - "Ability" episode of Fringe, Season 1, Episode 14 * Confidol - Colin Free's The Soft Kill * Contex - Nancy Kress's Probability Moon, p. 40 * Cordrazine - Star Trek universe * Cranial Pops - Woody Allen's "Think Hard, It’Ll Come Back to You short story in The New Yorker, November 10, 2008. D * Demoralization Spray (crowd control weapon) - Ignacio de Loyola Brandao's novel And Still the Earth, p. 32 * Dioden Hystix - Allen Steele's novel Clarke County, Space p. 51 * Dreamdust - Margaret Ball's novel Disapearing Act * Dream-dust - Manly Wade Wellman's novel Dream-dust from Mars * Drencrom - Anthony Burgess's novelA Clockwork Orange * Dried Frog Pills - Discworld * Drooz - Ursula K. LeGuin's "The Ones Who Walk Away From Omelas," short story in New Dimensions 3, 1975, ed. by Robert Silverberg * Dust - Babylon 5 universe E * Easy Red (voluntary euthanaisic) - T.J. Bass' novel The Godwhale * Edge a.k.a. "Pump," "Target," and "Finish" - Scott Mackay's novel Omnifix * Ephemerol - Scanners 1981 film * Eucomorfamine - Norman Spinrad's "No Direction Home," a short story in the collection No Direction Home * Euphora - Johnny Fincham's novel Where the Gods Sleep, p. 165 * Euphoril - Stanislaw Lem's novel The Futurological Congress F * Fadeout - Thomas M. Disch's 334, Pp. 93-94 * Felicium is an addiction "cure" for a "plague" in "Symbiosis," Star Trek: The Next Generation Episode 21, Season 1, 4-18-1988. * Finish a.k.a. "Pump," "Target," and "Edge" - Scott Mackay's Omnifix * Forget - "Gridlock," episode of Doctor Who * Forgettol - Jonathan Lethem's Gun, with Occassional Music G * G'Quan Eth seeds - Babylon 5 universe * Gchteht - James Blish's A Case of Conscience, p. 53 * Gleemonex - Kids in the Hall: Brain Candy 1996 film * Gleesmoke - Frederick Pohl's The Merchant's War, p. 67 * God Drug Stephen L. Antczak's The God Drug * Griva - Robert A. Heinlein's Citizen of the Galaxy H * Hallex - Mass Effect 2 video game * Happy - "Gridlock," episode of Doctor Who * Happy Hour - Robert A. Heinlein & Spider Robinson's 2006 novel Variable Star, p. 147 * Hazia - Ursula K. Le Guin's novel The Farthest Shore * Hellflower - George Smith's novel Hellflower * Herogyn - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle p. 20 * Highgreen - Nancy Kress's novel Crossfire, Pp. 97-98 * Hrull gel (aphrodisiac) - Rudy Rucker's novel '''Hylozoic', p. 164 * Huxleyon - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle p. 20 (an apparent reference to Aldiss Huxley) * Hydronalin (radiation poisoning" cure) - Star Trek universe * Hyperphainen - Lee Konstantinou's novel Pop Apocalypse, p. 125 I * IDs or Individual Drugs - Brian Aldiss' short story "A Matter of Mathematics," in Supertoys Last All Summer Long and Other Stories of Future Time. p. 98 * Interfectum - Max Payne video game * Intriguinol - "42-Year-Old-Virgin," episode of American Dad, November 18, 2007 * Isogenisol - Colin Free's The Soft Kill J * Jaspers - Frank Herbert's The Saratoga Barrier * Jhet - Phylis Gotleib's Violent Stars * Jolt - Poul Anderson's "A Man to My Wounding," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time K * Kallocain - Karin Boye's Kallocain * Kalocin - Michael Crichton's The Andromeda Strain * Ketrecel-white - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Source * KG-3 - Colin Free's The Soft Kill * Koffee - Thomas M. Disch's 334, Pp. 93-94 * Krillitane Oil (intelligence enhancer) - "School Reunion'' episode of Doctor Who, 4-29-2006 L * Lethinol - Richard K. Morgan's novel Altered Carbon, p. 433 M * Mandragordeum - Fletcher Platt and Irvin Lester's "The Roger Bacon Formula," Amazing Stories. January 1929. Vol. 3, No. 10, Pp 940-948. * Martian nori - Transcendence video game * Med-X (renamed morphine to satisfy Australian censors) Fallout 3 * Mehokap - David Weber's novel On Basilisk Station, (smoked by aliens on the planet Medusa) * Memorine - Gary Braver's Flashback * Merge Nine - Richard K. Morgan's novel Altered Carbon, Pp. 131-132 * Mescamil - Norman Spinrad's "No Direction Home," a short story in the collection No Direction Home * Mimezine - Wild Palms 1993 television series(first called "Amazine" in the original script) * Miraclo - DC Comic's Elongated Man * Miracurall - Profesor Shanku universe * Moke-Eeese - Frederick Pohl's novel The Merchant's War, p. 124 * Moke-Koke (cocaine analogue) - Frederick Pohl's novel The Merchant's War, p. 68 * Moksha - Ecstasy-invoking entheogen in Aldous Huxley's novel Island * Molecular Reward a.k.a. Old Molecular Reward - T.J. Bass's novel Half Past Human * Morbihanine - Thomas M. Disch's 334, Pp. 93-94 * MUD (nano-drug) - Paul Di Filippo's short story "Pinocchia," in the short story collection Sex in the System, Cecilia Tan, ed., Pp. 189-190 * Multiplexer - Robert Silverberg's novel The World Inside, Pp. 56-60 * Muroz - Denis Veiras's A History of the Seravambians: A Utopian Novel, p. 107 N * Nadabrin - Norman Spinrad's "No Direction Home," a short story in the collection No Direction Home * Narkidribe - Philip K. Dick's novel We Can Remember it For You Wholesale * Narco - "The Secret Injection," television episode #23 of Space Patrol, June 2, 1951 * Narcol - The Deadly Flower," television episode #109 of Space Patrol, January 24, 1953 * Neptune - in Nancy Kress's Crossfire, Pp. 236-237 * Neutrone' - Colin Free's '''The Soft Kill' * Nick-O-Teen Chewies - Frederick Pohl's sequel novel The Merchant's War * Novabliss - Larry Niven's novel Destiny's Road * Nuriflex 500 - "Lion's Den," episode of The Outer Limits, 9-8-2001 * Nuke - Robocop 2 1990 film O * Old Molecular Reward a.k.a. Molecular Reward - T.J. Bass's Half Past Human * Omnidrene - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle, p. 20 * Ortho Pure Procreation Pills - The Running Man 1987 * Oyl of Botamine - Denis Veiras's A History of the Seravambians: A Utopian Novel, Pp. 91-92. P * Pallidine - Thomas Disch's novel Camp Concentration * Pasceline D - Serentit/Firefly universe * Pax a.k.a. G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorate - Serenity 2005 film * Paxum - Norman Spinrad's "No Direction Home," a short story in the collection No Direction Home * Pep pills - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Starman Jones, brief reference to what may be amphetamine * Peyotadrene - Probably a play on the Mescaline containing cactus "Peyote" in Norman Spinrad's "No Direction Home," a short story in the collection No Direction Home * Plutonian Nyborg - Heavy Metal * Polydichloric euthimal in Outland * Popskull - Frederick Pohl's novel The Merchant's War * Praline in Thomas M. Disch's novel 334, Pp. 93-94 * PregNot (contraceptive) - Frederick C. Pohl & C.M. Kornbluth's novel The Space Merchants * Promeine-5 - Colin Free's novel The Soft Kill * Promol 12 - Colin Free's novel The Soft Kill * Prozium - Equilibrium 2002 film * Prozone - Colin Free's novel novel The Soft Kill * Psylenol - Planetfall video game * Pulse in Walter Mosley's short story collection Futureland * Pump a.k.a. "Finish," "Target," and "Edge" - Scott Mackay's novel Omnifix Q * Quel - Colin Free's The Soft Kill * Quicken - Iain M. Banks's Excession * Quietus (suicide drug) - The Children of Men 2006 film R * Radurium (radiation treatment medicine) - "Abandoned in Outer Space" & "Emergency Flight to Mercury," television episodes #65 & #85 of Space Patrol, March 22, 1952 & August 9, 1952 * Rapture - Spider-Man 2099 * Reactophen - Johnny Fincham's novel Where the Gods Sleep, p. 170 * Reds in Screamers 1995 film * Regretol - Jonathan Lethem's Gun, with occassional Music * Reviva - Johnny Fincham's novel Where the Gods Sleep, p. 174 * Respirol - Colin Free's The Soft Kill * Rhyti (aromatic beverage) - Susan Matthews's The Devil and Deep Space * Root - in Sean Wright's novel The Twisted Root of Jaarfindor S * Shadow in "Shadow," Blake's 7 Episode B2, 1-16-1979 * Silenizine - Philip K. Dick's Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? * Silver - in Karin Lowarchee's Burndrive * Neotraxin - Six Million Dollar Man television series * Sleep - "Gridlock," episode of Doctor Who * Slurm "deliciously addictive" soft drink produced on the planet Wormulon - Futurama * Snow Crash (also a computer virus) - Neal Stephenson's Snow Crash * Solon - Douglas Coupland's Generation A * Soma - Aldous Huxley's Brave New World (Note that Soma is a real drug but differs in its effects from the one described by Huxley.) * Somnabsolute - Iain M. Banks' Excesssion, p. 394 * Somnascene - Colin Free's The Soft Kill * Somnolin - Profesor Shanku universe * Sover - Harry Harrison's Planet of the Damned * Speciaprin Hydrochloride - Special 2006 film * Spectracaine - Colin Free's The Soft Kill * Spectrox - "The Caves of Androzani" episode of Dr. Who * Spice - Frank Herbert's novel Dune and Dune novel series * Sprode - Andre Norton's Moon of Three Rings * stimmy (a.k.a. magnesium pemoline) Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. * Stimuleine - Colin Free's The Soft Kill * Strazorbin-D - Charles M. Saplak's short story "Brain Artist: A Romance," Science Fiction Age 4:3, March 1996, Pp.68-75 * Sundhu resin - Margaret Ball's Disappearing Act, Pp. 366-368 * Substance D - Philip K. Dick's Through a Scanner Darkly, A Scanner Darkly film * Synthmorphesterone - Richard K. Morgan's Altered Carbon, p. 274 * Synthehol - Star Trek universe * Synthemesc (presumably synthesized mescaline) in Anthony Burgess's A Clockwork Orange T * Target a.k.a. "Finish," "Pump," and "Edge" - Scott Mackay's novel Omnifix * Tazeel - William Rostler,'s "Gods of Zar." Amazing Stories. 1973. Vol. 47, No. 3. Pp. 20-40 * Tempus - Alexei Panshin's novel How Can We Sink When We Can Fly? * Tempus - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Puppet Masters * Theobromos - Kage Baker's The Company series * Time Gas - Brian W. Aldiss' "The Night That All Time Broke Out," in Robert Silverberg's short story collection Earth is the Strangest Planet * Tingle (mild hallucinogen) - Robert Silverberg's The World Inside, p. 22 * Trank - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, p. 172 * Tremortrol - Colin Free's novel The Soft Kill * Triaminotetralin (hallucinogen) - David Foster Wallace's novel Infinite Jest U * Ubermindist - "Prisons," a short story in Kevin J. Anderson's short story collection Landscapes * Ultimata - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep, p. 89 * Unnamed hallucinogen in Land of the Lost 2009 film * Unnamed hallucinogen in Robert Silverberg's "To A Dark Star," a short story in Joseph Elder's collection The Farthest Reaches * Unnamed hallucinogens in Margaret Ball's novel Disappearing Act, p. 140 * Unnamed potion in H.G. Wells' novel "The New Accelerator." 1903. Twelve Stories and a Dream London: Macmillan; 1905. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons * Unnamed telepathy inducing smoked herb in Dash Shaw's webcomic BodyWorld V * Valeen Truffles (funghi grown on planet Vale) - in "The Rebellion," Star Wars role playing * Vapor - Tin Man 2007 revision of the classic Wizard of OZ * VC - Norman Spinrad's novel The Stone That Never Came Down * Vellocet - in Anthony Burgess's novel A Clockwork Orange * Virilo - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * Vodd-Quor - Frederick Pohl's novel The Merchant's War, p. 153 * Vykir Max Payne 2008 film Y * Yaginol - John Brunner's Stand on Zanzibar, p. 141 * Yen-pox (an opiate) - Frederick Pohl's Gladiator-At-Law Z * Zeemelar - F. Paul Wilson's novel Enemy of the State * Zombie drug (otherwise unnamed) - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Door into Summer * Zydrate - novel Repo! The Genetic Opera * Zylocaine - Colin Free's novel The Soft Kill Other fictional drugs * Actedron - Associated Press and Chicago Daily Tribune, January 23, 1949, p. 12, "Fear Cardinal Will Be Given Drugs By Reds." * Adrenochrome - Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas book, 1998 film version and "Fear and Loathing on the Campaign Trail '72" book by Hunter S. Thompson. The substance exists, synthesized in vivo by oxidization of Adrenaline, but the psychoactivity is dubious, though some WWII stories regarding old ampules of Adrenaline that already had turned pink(color of Adrenochrome, before it turns brown due to polymerization) and induced hallucinations in the patients who received these ampules circulate. * Astrolabe - Will the Neo-Depression Create a Drug Epidemic? io9 * Aunt Tootie's Pot Brownies - ''Mad Magazine * ''Bananadine - Berkeley Barb spoof Source * Bellerophon - "Ability" Season 1, Episode 14 Mission Impossible II 2000 * Boxil - Ellis Weiner & Barbara Davilman's How to Raise a Jewish Dog, p. 115 * Dedecacel - 30 Rock episode * Doggy Downers - Saturday Night Live * Dypraxa - The Constant Gardener 2005 film * Flintstones Chewable Morphine - episode of The Simpsons * Focusyn - The Simpsons, "Brother's Little Helper" episode, 10-3-1999 * Fukitol - Robin Williams' stand-up comedy routine * Gleemonex - Kids In The Hall: "Brain Candy" episode * Glint - Strangers with Candy 2005 film * Jamitol - Saturday Night Live * Jumpstart - Transmetropolitan comic book * Kiffee - Will the Neo-Depression Create a Drug Epidemic? io9 * Memorine - Gary Braver's Flashback * MGM - Marvel Comics Source * Mimezine - Wild Palms * Miraclo - Elongated Man, DC Comics Source * Nuke - Robo Cop 2 * Pineapple Express (strain of ganja) - Pineapple Express 2008 film * Pois-o-caine - "Training Day" episode of Archer 1-14-2010 * Promicin - The 4400 television series Source * Puppy Uppers - Saturday Night Live * Ratlin - Will the Neo-Depression Create a Drug Epidemic? io9 * Rexapro - Ellis Weiner & Barbara Davilman's How to Raise a Jewish Dog, p. 115 * Schnauzoloft - Ellis Weiner & Barbara Davilman's How to Raise a Jewish Dog, p. 115 * Skeevalis - The Soup, 11-29/30-09 * Slagvigil - Will the Neo-Depression Create a Drug Epidemic? io9 * Spanielavil - Ellis Weiner & Barbara Davilman's How to Raise a Jewish Dog, p. 115 * SPANK - Grand Theft Auto III Source * Skooma - Elder Scrolls video games * Teamocil - Arrested Development, "Switch Hitter" episode, 1-16-2005 * U4EA - Beveryly Hills 90210 television series [Source * Welshbutrin - Ellis Weiner & Barbara Davilman's How to Raise a Jewish Dog, p. 115 * Ultradorm (over the counter sleep aid) - You've Got Mail 1998 film * Unnamed mind control drug in Undercover Brother 2002 film. Further Reading * John Hickman. "When Science Fiction Writers Used Fictional Drugs: Rise and Fall of the Twentieth-Century Drug Dystopia." Utopian Studies Vol. 20, No. 1, pp. 141-170. (2009) * M.H.N. Schermer. "Brave New World versus Island - Utopian and Dystopian Views of Pharmacology." Medicine, Health Care and Philosophy. Vol 10. No.2, Pages 119-128. (2007). External Links * Brave New World context Spark Notes * From the Department of Clueless Advertising Actual firm names its drug "Quietus." * Magic Mushroom and Atlantis * Highs and Lows * Polywater Intoxication Star Trek This page was seeded from SF&F Wiki. Category:Drugs